<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sour patch by vanjie_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939023">Sour patch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love'>vanjie_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autumn Leaves [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke never sees her friends from Canada and Vanessa wants this visit to be perfect, even if it means feeling this way. She relaxed back into the seat and looked out the window. Leaves of orange, red and yellow pass by them in blurs as Brooke drives them home. The sight is so beautiful, it's her favorite in the world, but Vanessa can't focus on any of it. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autumn Leaves [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sour patch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thackeryisatop/gifts">thackeryisatop</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a labor of love. Thank you everyone who had a hand in the writing of this installment. Sorry it took me four days.  There's less dialog and lots of feelings in this one. I really didn't want to make Priyanka a villain because I love her but it needed to be done for this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn was Vanessa's favorite person ever. There was no denying or hiding it, not even if she wanted to. They fell in love fast and hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke knew that Vanessa was the one the moment they moved in together. She brought her cats from home for a trial run, to see how they got along with Vanessa and their new kitten,  Thackery. Brooke expected Henry to warm right up to her and Apollo to be stand-offish as usual but was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>shocked </span>
  </em>
  <span>one day when she came home and Vanessa was napping on the couch. On her chest was Henry, and Brooke smiled fondly, but behind her knees, curled up into a small space with his head resting on Vanessa's leg, was a furry grey Apollo. The sight was so cute that Brooke almost exploded with love for the smaller girl. After that, Vanessa and Apollo were best friends, and Brooke </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she would marry this girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa never saw herself as the jealous type until she started dating Brooke. Beautiful, stunning, model worthy Brooke. Everywhere they went, the pretty blonde turned heads.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, their relationship was solid. Nothing could come between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first bad patch happened two years into their relationship. It was a few weeks before their "official" anniversary and had been brewing for days. For months after, Vanessa felt like it was all her fault and felt guilty for weeks for what she felt like was ruining their favorite time of the year, even though Brooke said not to worry. Mainly because she felt the same way. When Brooke's friend from home called and said she wanted to come visit them, she immediately said yes. Looking back, she wishes she had said no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa wasn't excited when Brooke told her. She had met Priyanka before, at their graduation, and she wasn't exactly the other girls biggest fan. Vanessa was convinced that Priyanka had a crush on Brooke. She knew that Brooke was always affectionate with her friends, and she was okay with that, but it was in overdrive when Pri was visiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lyyynnn!" Priyanka yelled from baggage claim as soon as she spotted the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bounds over through the crowd of people, a bright smile on her face. But when she saw that Vanessa was next to Brooke, hidden by the crowd originally, her face fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi, Vanessa." Priyanka tried to sound just as enthusiastic but it was lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa gave a tight lipped smile and nodded, "Pri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weird feeling bloomed in Vanessa's chest when Priyanka gave a lingering hug to Brooke and then threw an arched eyebrow in Vanessa's direction when Brooke wasn't looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's going to be a long week.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready babe?" Brooke pulled Vanessa back to reality. They had already started to head to the exit. Vanessa nods and follows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go, " Vanessa pastes the best smile she can and they head for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole way to the car Brooke and Priyanka chatted up a storm while Vanessa . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait to take you to the diner down the street." Brooke says, "they have good food, it reminds me of that one place on the corner of 37th and Honey back home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh, yes! That sounds great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa tried not to let it upset her, Brooke was so excited to see her friend, and it was only a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the car and Priyanka darted past Vanessa to the front seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um yeah, you can sit up front Pri. You got longer legs than me anyways. Not a lot of room back here…." Vanessa trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Priyanka jumped in. So Vanessa sat in the back seat like the good and hospitable host she was, even though she longed to sit next to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also," Brooke says, and Vanessa perks up only to want to smack herself when she realizes that Brooke is talking to Priyanka, "there's a hockey game on Saturday, I got us tickets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What time?" Vanessa piped in, wanting to sound interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, baby," Brooke's face fell a little, "I didn't get you a ticket. I know you don't like sports, and I didn't think you would have fun." Brooke chewed on her lower lip, bracing herself for anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Vanessa tried to sound relieved, "that's fine! I, uh, I forgot I got plans with Kiki anyway!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke never sees her friends from Canada and Vanessa wants this visit to be perfect, even if it means feeling this way. She relaxed back into the seat and looked out the window. Leaves of orange, red and yellow pass by them in blurs as Brooke drives them home. The sight is so beautiful, it's her favorite in the world, but Vanessa can't focus on any of it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days are just like that. Vanessa </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>make plans with Kiki because </span>
  <em>
    <span>if she has to hear Priyanka say Brooke's name one more time </span>
  </em>
  <span>she is going to lose it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priyanka's first day there, Vanessa woke up to a quiet apartment. Brooke's side of the bed was cold and she didn’t hear anyone in any of the other rooms, but when she checked her phone, she had a text from Brooke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B: went to the gym with Pri, you were sleeping so soundly, didn't wanna wake you. See you soon, love you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mixed emotions flooded Vanessa's chest- annoyance at the forefront, because Brooke never went to the gym and when she didn't have to work, she never woke up before 10.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa shrugged it off, though, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was almost done with the omelets when Brooke and Priyanka walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey B," Vanessa smiled and kissed her girls cheek, "Pryanka," Vanessa tried to be a little warmer towards Pri, but the other girl was making it quite difficult, "how was the gym?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was rough, I didn't realize just how out of shape I am." Brooke chuckled, "what are you makin, Ness? Smells amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Omelets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke's squeal of delight is enough to warm Vanessa's heart but Pri's turned up nose made it cold again. Vanessa suppresses an eye roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's going to be a bit heavy on our stomachs after a workout, don't you think, Brookie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa almost dropped the pan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brookie? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did she really just call her Brookie? And she's trying to talk Brooke out of eating the food that Vanessa made? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but Vanessa went through the trouble so I think I'll eat it." Brooke gave Vanessa a warm smile and Vanessa returned it because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priyanka goes to the living room while Brooke eats breakfast. Out of nowhere came a hissing sound- Henry or Thackery felt like Pri was too close and let her know. Vanessa suppressed a snicker while Brooke rushed into the room to shoo away the cats. Well, if it's one thing Vanessa had going for her, it was that the cats loved her, which was more than what Priyanka could say.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It went like that for a few days. The little things got to Vanessa. There were lingering touches, obnoxiously loud laughing, and don't even get Vanessa started on the way Pri said Brooke's name. All in all, Vanessa just did not like this girl, and it really sucked because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final straw happened Friday night. Pri had been there for 3 days and Vanessa was exhausted. The three of them sat in the living room watching TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, B, I think we should go to the pumpkin patch this week, that way Pri can come too." Vanessa suggested, wanting to do things as a group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah," Pri sounded bored, "I'm not into that kind of thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa's heart sank. This was her favorite time of the year and she didn't even get to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's time I head to bed." Priyanka said, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened next happened fast, too fast for Vanessa to even complain. Priyanka walked over Brooke and placed a soft, quick peck on the blonde's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night, B."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fire burned in Vanessa's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did she just-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What just-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>dare </span>
  <em>
    <span>she!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa couldn't process it. That had just happened. Anger ate away at Vanessa's stomach. She felt like she could puke. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought about it. The kiss, the touches, the flirting, these all meant nothing to Brooke but yet it was enough to break Vanessa down- little by little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to bed too." Vanessa clipped, and she abruptly got up and went to their bedroom without another word, leaving a confused Brooke behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She half hoped that Brooke would follow her but didn't know if she could be held responsible for anything that might happen if she did. So instead she got ready for bed, crawled into her own side, and started to cry. It felt good, the release of emotions, but it didn't make it go away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Brooke came into bed, signalling the end of the show they were watching. She got herself ready and climbed in behind Vanessa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa had stopped crying by now but she just couldn't help her sniffles..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, you ok?" Brooke's sleepy voice came from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, B, sinuses..allergies- you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke nodded against the back of Vanessa's head and within moments the quiet room was filled with Brooke's soft snores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, I love her so much." Tears fell down Vanessa's cheeks as she sat at A'keria's dinner table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke and Priyanka had left for their hockey game so Vanessa went ahead and made her way to A'keria's. It was a nice surprise when she saw that Silky was already there. Two of her three favorite girls in one place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, baby, and she loves you too. This is just a rough patch. In a few days, Penelope will be goin on back to Canada and you'll get your girl back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa let out a giggle, her first real one in days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" A'keria asks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That ain’t her name, Kiki, her name is Priyanka, and she ain't ever let anyone forget it either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, Priyanka, Penelope, same thing. All that matters is that she's gon' take her happy ass back to the big maple tree up north."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa lets out a snorting laugh, yes this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I beg to differ," Silky walked into the dining room with a bowl full of pasta for the girls to share, "I think that Miss Thing is bein real shady 'bout this whole thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here we go," Vanessa mutters, "Silky, you only sayin that because you still mad that B didn't like your version of Poutine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe she don't need to be such a snob!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa glared at her friend, "Silks, she still my girlfriend. Be nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silky sighed with defeat and held her hands up, "fine, but I don't want blondie breaking your heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me neither, Silky, me neither."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to talk to her, baby," A'keria said, patting Vanessa's back in a motherly way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to ruin her week with her friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but are you gonna let her week with her friend ruin your whole relationship?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A'keria was right and Vanessa knew it. She needed to talk to Brooke. Vanessa nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright you skinny bitches, let's eat." Silky yells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa drove home trying to figure out how to approach the situation, but when she walked through the door and Priyanka was practically laying in Brooke's lap, all of Vanessa's plans went out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotta </span>
  </em>
  <span>be fuckin </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!?" Vanessa slammed the door causing both Brooke and Priyanka to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey babe!" Brooke said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She can't look at them right now, so she heads to the bedroom. Brooke gets up and follows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ness, baby, what's wrong?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Really Brooke?" Vanessa couldn't believe it, was Brooke really that clueless? "I come home and you're practically cuddling </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>! She's done nothing but flirt with you since she got here and I know you ain't blind. I know you can see it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See what?" Brooke really had no idea what Vanessa was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's obviously in love with you, Brooke!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No she isn’t!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course she is, you dumbass! She flirts with you, she kissed you, and she called you Brookie!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>call me Brookie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and I'm your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>B!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ridiculous, Ness, she is not in love with me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually," a voice from the doorway startled them, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>love you, Brooke.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priyanka had followed them, and more to Vanessa's annoyance, her fears just came true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- what? No you don't, Pri, shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B, I thought you knew. I've had a crush on you for ages."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke is stunned. She can't believe her own ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Priyanka, don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's true, and I can make you real happy, Brooke, I was hoping to show you that while I was here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pri, I love Vanessa." Brooke says softly, "I love Vanessa and she makes me happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I can make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>happier</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't think you can." Brooke's voice never wavers from calm and collected, but on the inside there's a raging urge to burst, because Vanessa is crying in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet, caring Vanessa. The woman she loves. The one with the power to love someone bigger than her own tiny body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Priyanka, I think you should go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Priyanka says, rage filling her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa let out a small gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pack your things, you can't just come in here and try to come between me and my girlfriend. Vanessa has clearly been in pain for days and I was so focused on making sure you were having a good trip to notice." Brooke choked back a sob, she's sure Vanessa was so hurt. She knows she would be if she were in her shoes, "I can drive you to a hotel or something but you got to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priyanka rolls her eyes, mutters "don’t bother," and leaves the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa slumps down to the floor in the corner, shaking with unshed sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke sat on the bed and called softly to her girl, "Nessa, baby, come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa reluctantly got up and sat next to Brooke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nessa, I love you so much. I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm so sorry I didn't see that you were hurting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want you to see it, B, I wanted you to enjoy your time with your friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well she's gone now. Trust me, Vanessa, I don't want her. You're my girl, we have this place. We have a future. We have our kitties. You're Thackery's other momma, I couldn't possibly imagine loving on him with anyone else by my side." Brooke brushes Vanessa's hair out of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't be happier with her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"V, you make me the happiest person in the world." Brooke wipes Vanessa's tears away and gives her a soft kiss, "plus, it would never work out, the cats </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>her."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>